A Grand Adventure- oh, who cares?
by Sirhorsealot
Summary: One day, a young pegasus colt named Tempest Wing is awoken from his nap by a strange noise, so he goes to investigate. Little does he know that this will change his life forever. Rated T because reasons.
1. Insane Beginnings

Tempest was lying on a fluffy bed of cloud, taking a nap like he often did, when a strange noise in the distance caught his attention.

"What's that weird noise?" Tempest mumbled to himself. Shrugging, he plopped his head back down and promptly closed his eyes to sleep again, when... There was the noise again! Now irritated, Tempest got up and grumpily stretched before flying down to find the source of the noise. His wings caught a wind current, allowing it to carry him in the direction he wanted to go. Finally, it came into view. It was a strange capsule of some kind, and it looked like it could fit a whole town of ponies inside. Hidden behind the cover of trees, Tempest doubted anypony could see it from outside. He swooped down, gracefully landing on the green grass. Then, the noise sounded again. Is was an awful noise, like a pony's stomach growling, but louder. The machine hovered in the air, barely lifted off of the ground. In the half open doorway of the machine flashed a golden hoof and a light aqua tail, like a scared mouse poking it's head out for a brief moment to survey the area.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Tempest yelled to the machine. He got no response. Grumbling under his breath, Tempest spread his grey wings and flew up to the door, which was flapping in the turbulence. Tempest peeked inside the machine, only to find a golden pony with an aqua mane and tail sitting to the left in what appeared to be the machines' "driver's seat". Tempest considered his options for a moment. He could just leave now, and it would all be over with, or he could stay and find out what this machine was. _Hmm... Well, I know I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't find out what this thing is, so I'd better look into it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_ Tempest thought. He nodded and zipped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey! Who are you? What're you doing?" Tempest asked again. The pony jumped. It was a unicorn, her green eyes round with shock.

"Wha? W-who are you? What are you doing in here?!" She stammered.

"I could say that same thing to you! What is this thing?" Tempest retorted, irritated.

"You- you can't be here! Leave, now! Before it's to-" a loud beep cut her off, and the machine began to shake violently.

"Ahhh!" Tempest and the unicorn cried in barmony. With a whiz and a loud BANG, gravity shoved Tempest against the closed door with alarming speed, causing pain to flash through his back and wings as he groaned. The unicorn to his left was pushed back in her seat which, luckily for her, was padded. It also probably helped that she was strapped in.

"What's... Going... On?!" Tempest spat out in between shallow breaths. I guess being forcefully shoved against something really knocked the wind out of you.

"I- I don't... Know!" The unicorn responded, her voice strained. Then, all of a sudden, they lurched forward.

"Ahh!" Tempest went flying, only catching himself with his reflexes, his sudden wing flaps keeping him safe above the machines' floor. Breathing heavily, Tempest allowed himself to sit down, catching his breath.

"Well... That was certainly..." The unicorn paused, "Interesting."

"In-? Interesting?! We almost died! I don't even know who you are!" Tempest ranted at the unicorn. How could something like that happen, and she only call it 'interesting'? It was dangerous! Life threatening!

"I-I'm sorry... But, I don't know you either! You just stumbled into here without a second thought!" The unicorn yelled in her defense.

"Well, sorry, Mrs. I'll-build-a-noisy-machine-and-not-expect-anyone-to-ask-questions!" Tempest raved sarcasitically.

"Wow! Really nice comeback there," The unicorn rolled her eyes, annoyed. "It's not my fault you poke you head in where it doesn't belong!"

"It is my business when you disturb my nap!" Tempest countered. Geez, the nerve of some ponies. The unicorn sighed, taking a deep breath before exhaling.

"Okay, look. This is going to get us nowhere. How about we just introduce ourselves for now and then we find out what happened, okay?" The unicorn proposed, her eyes challenging Tempest to dare try arguing with her again.

"Fine," Tempest sighed, "I'm Tempest Wing, but I prefer Tempest."

"Well, It's a pleasure, Tempest. I'm Seafoam Sunset, but you can just call me Seafoam. I'm an inventor," Seafoam explained, holding out her hoof in a friendly manner. Tempest shook it, the anger boiling inside of him beginning to die down.

"Alright, so where are we? What happened? And, what is this thing?" Tempest asked, impatient.

"I'm searching our coordinates as we speak, I don't know what happened, and this is a machine I built. A, uh... time machine." Seafoam weakly whispered the last part, and Tempest's eyes widened.

"A time machine? This?!" Tempest questioned, appalled. A time machine! How was it even possible? Time machines were impossible, right?

"Yes... Er, at least, it was meant to be. I'm not trying to boast, but I'm pretty tech savvy, and pretty smart, too. I thought I would try my hoof at building a time machine... But, I don't think it works," Seafoam explained, looking rather embarrassed. "It's silly, I know."

"You can say that again," Tempest mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey! What did you just say?" Seafoam demanded, angry.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Tempest reassured her nonchalantly.

"Uh huh..." Seafoam nodded, unconvinced.

"Alright, so, you said it was finding where we are?" Tempest asked, suddenly interested in changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's almost done." As soon as Seafoam spoke those words, a little beep sounded and a string of numbers came up on a screen in front of her. Seafoam looked at them closely, studying the numbers one by one. Her eyes slowly began to widen in disbelief, her face turning to Tempest.

"It-It says... It says were in... outer space..." Seafoam's voice was barely audible. Wait, what?


	2. Figuring Things Out

div id="post-body-16869072""What do you mean, 'outer space'?!" Tempest demanded, shocked. Seafoam shook her low-hanging /"Exactly what I said. We're in outer space. Why do you think I told you to leave?" Seafoam's answer was weak, the illusion of irritation disappearing like sand in the /"Wait, that was why? I thought you were just being rude," Tempest muttered, shrugging. Nowadays, lots of ponies were like that. There were a few 'diamonds in the rough', so to say, but most ponies became shut-ins or introverts. That was just the world Tempest had, hastily, learned to accept. Seafoam muttered something under her breath, sighing loudly as she /"Well, then, I suppose we should do something about this," Seafoam concluded, her voice holding a 'matter-of-fact' tone as she /"Ehhem! 'We'?" Tenpest asked with a saracstic tilt of his /"Sorry, I. I should do something about this. Celestia forbid you have to do anything to help," Seafoam huffed. Tempest narrowed his eyes. She wasn't really putting her heart into it...br /"So, any ideas?" Seafoam /"Um, why do we just, oh, I don't know, turn this thing around and head back?" Tempest retorted. Seafoam winced. What, did he say something wrong?br /"You think I didn't consider that? This was only supposed to be a trial run. You weren't supposed to be here. I didn't have any time to install propellers to turn us around without being incredibly wasteful with gas," Seafoam explained. Tempest /"You mean you didn't even expect this?" He questioned, his irritation only growing. Seafoam shook her /"I knew there was a chance, but I figured if it was only me, nopony would be held accountable for anything," Seafoam explained in defeat. Now it was Tempest's turn to sigh. Great. Another pony who thought he ruined everything. just what he /"Alright, for now, the best we can do is circle the planet until we get back to where we started," Seafoam resolved, her expression /"And how long would that take?" Tempest asked. He found her logic... /"Around sixty pony years, if we take our time. Probably five years at the soonest, if we really want to get back," Seafoam mused to herself, her hoof lightly tapping her chin in deep /"F-five years?! At the least?!" Tempest exclaimed. He swore his jaw literally hit the floor. Five years alone is way to long!br /"Okay, look, calm down. I have a plan," Seafoam pressed a few buttons here and there, and the machine shook lightly. Tempest could feel the machine shift underneath him as it turned to a new direction. There was the tiniest bit of turbulence as they began to move forward. The chamber shook...br /"What are you doing?" Tempest yelled, letting fear slip into his /"I've set us on a course to the moon. There's something there I want to check out," Seafoam explained to Tempest, shifting her hooves around in various manners when she spoke. Tempest shifted his wing uncomfortably. He'd heard tales of the things that dwelled on the moon. Lifeless, soulless creatures composed of stars and stone, amalgamates formed to ensure Princess Luna, as Nightmare Moon, would live out her thousand years of exile without a hitch. Apparently, they were exceedingly /"So, why do we need to find what's on the moon?" Tempest wondered /"We need to got there for an old story I heard about. Trust me, it'll be fine," Seafoam reassured Tempest, giving him the faintest semblance of a /"Okay? I'll believe you, for now..." Tempest didn't sound very /"Alright, then! Off we go!" Seafoam announced./div  
div id="post-signature-16869072" /div 


	3. The Moon

The clitter-clatter of slightly loose metal was ever-present in the chamber and Tempest grumbled. Seafoam had opened a hatch that had thick, see through plastic with glass-like properties tightly welded to the edges of the frame. At least, according to Seafoam it did. Tempest didn't know how science or engineering or whatever worked, but he was starting to believe with growing suspicion that Seafoam was crazy. A mad scientist and a weather pony. Who would've figured? Silence hung in the room, heavy and haughty. It prevented both Tempest and Seafoam from starting up conversation again. They had been going at this for a few hours at least, and to Tempest, it felt like they had barely moved an inch. He may be good with using the sky as his guide, but this was a bit out of his jurisdiction. Or job description, at least. However, he had begun to notice a growing light to the left of his vision, the light dawning into existence as it's source was approached. Tempest chuckled lightly to himself.

"What is it?" Seafoam asked, curiosity making her tone light, almost filly-like. Tempest shook his head and spun around to face her.

"Nothin'. Just, you know, this situation. It is pretty rediculous," Tempest snickered.

"I mean, who would've thought that I, the most lazy weather pony in all of Equestria and now beyond, and I wear that title with pride, would have to sort through a situation like this? This is a mess! You are a mess!" Tempest exclaimed, adding tidbits of his own thoughts into his speech on a whim. Seafoam's expression soured and she turned her attention back to her control pad. Tempest followed suit, resuming his station and peering out the window. The light continued to grow, bit by bit, second by second. Until, finally, the moon came into view. It was... beautiful. The grey stone sphere shone, the rock emitting a light not unlike the sun's. It was bright and glorious, and also hurt, but Tempest didn't care. He was to caught up in the amazingness that he didn't even notice their landing until after Seafoam tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, we've landed. We need to suit up," Seafoam chided, her voice oddly soothing. Tempest absentmindedly nodded and tore his attention away from the window, closing the hatch. Instead, he had Seafoam teleport an 'air suit' onto him. At least, that was what Seafoam called it. It was a rough orange, and covered his whole body. It alsk had oxygen tanks strapped to the back, which were fed by tubes into the head piece. His had built-it pegasus wing pockets, and Seafoam's had room for her horn to protrude out the top.

"Ready?" Seafoam asked, her voice unsure.

"Ready," Tempest proclaimed with a curt nod. Seafoam nodded back. She flipped a panel and a button was exposed beneath it. She pressed the button, and the chamber door began to open. Light filtered in, the blank, dark canvas of a sky, lit by billions of stars, thrust before them, further highlighting the dull grey stone in front of it. Tempest made the first move. Tucking his wings in comfortably, he trotted off the machine. He could feel the tiniest bit of cold seeping from the earth below, a strange feeling completely new to him. Seafoam, not one to be left behind, followed him.

"Wow..." Seafoam whispered in awe. Tempest honestly didn't blame her. It was amazing.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A new voice commanded. Tempest felt his neck instinctively snap to the right, finding a grey alicorn with a flowing mane that seemed to hold a part of the galaxy inside of it.

"Who are you?" Seafoam asked the alicorn. The alicorn huffed, stomping her hoof impatiently.

"First, tell me who you are," the alicorn demanded.

"W-well, I'm Seafoam Sunset. This pegasus is Tempest Wing," Seafoam explained, pointing to each of us respectfully. The alicorn nodded slowly.

"I am Princess Stella, ruler of the Lunar Republic and controller of stars," the alicorn, Princess Stella, told them hastily.

"P-princess?! You're a princess?!" Tempest exclaimed. He couldn't believe it! A princess! On the moon!

"Yes," Stella nodded stiffly.

"Well, if you are a princess, then you must have subjects. Can we see them?" Seafoam asked politely.

"You are smart, unicorn. Yes, you can see us. However, if you betray the knowledge of this colony to anypony, you will no longer be allowed passage here. Understand?" Stella warned. Well, at least they knew what not to do now. Could be worse.

"I promise," Seafoam nodded, her face steely with seriousness. She looked at Tempest expectantly, and it took a few moments for Tempest to realize what she wanted.

"I-I promise," Tempest said with a shaky nod. Stella turned and beckoned them forward with an outstretched wing. Where was this going?


	4. Odd Behavior

Stella led them on in silence. Tempest was really beginning to hate the absence of noise. Usually, he would love peace and quiet, but it was just... too quiet.

"So, uh, before you came to the moon, were you all regular ponies? I mean, there's no air to breathe or any food to eat, so...?" Tempest asked, taking to opportunity to prod for some details. Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, in a sense, I suppose. However, we were certainly not average ponies, of that I am certain. We've always had our... differences," Stella explained. She seemed to choose her words carefully, as though something horrible would happen if she failed to do so. Tempest nodded, taking note of her peculiar behavior. He made a mental note to keep track of her strange behavior. However, it seemed that they were at their destination as Stella slowly came to a stop. She held out a hoof and reached through the empty air. What was she reaching for? Suddenly, a ripple-like effect spread from where her hoof was.

"This is it. Right through this barrier, you will find the great Lunar Republic. All you must do is simply pass through it. There is breathable air on the other side," Stella told them, choosing to turn and face Seafoam, who looked as though she couldn't believe her eyes. Stella sure seemed to take a liking to her... Stella walked forward confidently, passing through the barrier and disappearing into thin air. Seafoam swallowed hard and Tempest heard her gasp for breath before she followed, a ripple effect through the air occuring again. Tempest didn't know if he trusted Stella enough to join them. He had just met this strange princess! All of a sudden, Seafoam poked her head out.

"Hey! Come on, you need to see this!" Seafoam exclaimed excitedly, pulling Tempest in as she pulled her head back inside. Tempest slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of... houses and ponies. Lots of ponies. Most a shade of grey with starry manes and tails. However, stranger still, they were all earth ponies. Err, moon ponies. They lacked the wings to fly or the horn to channel magic. Why was that? The houses were odd as well. They were more like miniature towers, long and straight with a tip at the top and one big window in the front. Tempest couldn't put his hoof on why they made houses like ancient pony castles and kingdoms.

"We have been living here for more than a thousand years, so much of the design is outdated to modern pony eyes," Stella told them, waving her hoof in a shrugging sort of way.

"Here, the castle is this way. Follow me," Stella instructed, once again leading Seafoam and Tempest forward. Tempest took note of her phychic behavior and followed submissively. They were definitely getting noticed. Ponies were turning and watching them, pointing at them and whispering things. Tempest didn't like it. Stella... There was definitely something she was keeping from them. But what?


End file.
